


被删除的人

by sevenie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 他意识到的第一件不对劲的事情是灰尘。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	被删除的人

**Author's Note:**

> old fic

他意识到的第一件不对劲的事情是灰尘。  
  
桌子周围地板的反光不太对劲。他皱了皱鼻子，猛地弯下腰去专注地察看房间的木地板，用手一抹瞪着指尖那薄薄一层灰。这不对劲，非常不对劲。  
  
他又站起来，速度快到差点被自己的长大衣绊倒，仔细观察着桌子台面的纹路，档案夹间的缝隙，马克杯的把手内侧；用右手抚过满墙的案件剪报，感受掌下的每一片凸起和凹陷。  
  
灰尘是很关键的。很多痕迹可以被轻而易举地伪装和消抹，但唯独灰尘不可以。他从不会去动自己档案架书架和墙面剪报上的灰尘就是这个道理。而根据他的观测，在之前的六到七个月内，有人长期频繁地进入他的房间，坐在他的椅子上，翻阅他的资料文件，使用他的马克杯喝茶，红茶，不加糖——为了确认他又拿起马克杯把它横过来仔细看杯子里面周测的痕迹——有时加奶。他想起上个月冰箱里仅剩下的一点牛奶，因为一次实验被用尽后，再也没有过牛奶出现。当然，毕竟他总是忘记去买。  
  
这个人在入侵行为之前就应该对他的私人生活中有着极其频繁的接触与了解。  
  
是谁？  
  
Hudson太太？不对。几年前他就和Hudson太太吼过这个问题了，当然，她不一定听他的话就是了。“你就是在糟蹋我房子的家具和地板，没有借口，Sherlock! ”然后自顾自回到221A把吸尘器开得轰轰作响。  
  
不是Hudson太太，因为书架上和除桌角周围的灰尘都安然无恙地待在那里，而这些地方恰恰是Hudson太太持之以恒的重点破坏位置。另一个排除Hudson太太的决定性证据是墙上日期为一年前的一份剪报上留下的指印，那个人比Hudson太太要高。他模糊地用自己的身高预估了一下，应该比自己矮一个头左右。  
  
Mycroft？他在脑海中冷哼一声，身高也不对但不排除是他派人监视自己的可能性。然而这解释不了为什么他的马克杯被用过，Mycroft手下不会存在这么不专业的特工。  
  
Lestrade又搞突袭，然后他手下的白痴警员一边大大咧咧用*他*的马克杯泡茶聊天一边乱动他的东西，然后在对墙上的剪报上的照片指指点点？  
  
这倒是很有可能。但他们为什么又要把东西小心翼翼地放回原处呢？档案夹间被清理得一尘不染的缝隙和被掸子至少仔仔细细拂过的桌面告诉他侵入者对他的工作非常赞赏……至少是尊重。这在那群白痴警员之间几乎是不可能的。  
  
Moriarty？用了他的马克杯再一声不响地离开的确非常像是Moriarty会做的事情，但以咨询罪犯的性格他不应该留下更多……具有个人风格，甚至是嚣张的线索吗？而且Moriarty不太可能会帮他擦桌子。  
  
The Women？排除。直接出现在他面前才是她的风格。  
  
Molly？非常有可能。他用牙齿咬住口腔内侧，他是不是给出了什么超出社会常规的错误暗示。这已经越来越超过了，还有些令人不耐烦，他们不会有任何超过工作搭档之外的关系。突然他的身体像是不由自主地猛地一颤。  
  
“仁慈些。”  
  
一个不属于他的声音在他的脑海中响起。他感到一阵尖锐的头痛。  
  
那个声音。  
  
他闭上眼，飞快翻阅着思维宫殿里存放较亲密人物抽屉里的所有档案。按理来说这里面的文件只有薄薄一叠而已，奇怪的是他翻来覆去把资料摊得到处都是七零八落，也找不到自己需要的那份。  
  
他是否删除了什么？一些事情，一些图像，甚至是一整个人？如果是最后一项……他有了一个怀疑，把思维的触须伸向了回收站，存放无法彻底被清除的记忆。然后更猛烈的头痛几乎将他击倒在地。  
  
是谁？有什么东西一闪而过，零星几帧影像，还有一些大笑，他死死抓住不放，最终被爆炸般大脑的刺痛击昏在地，在思维宫殿里也在现实中。  
  
楼下传来惊慌失措的脚步，手忙脚乱的响动，周围的一切都变得模糊不清，Hudson太太推开门震惊害怕的脸，她的嘴唇一张一合喊出的音节，他听不见。  
  
他刚才一定是尖叫出声了。  
  
躺在地上的男人想起了刚才无意间找到的，虽然不是他想要的信息：  
  
Molly只有在喝咖啡的时候才加奶，喝茶只加糖。  
  
所以也不是Molly。  
  
世界陷入了一片黑暗，他彻底失去了意识。  
  
  
  
**  
  
他在做梦。  
  
他能清楚地意识到自己在做梦，却阻止不了梦境的发生和进行。  
  
大量的图像片段以及随机而来的数据相竞汹涌而至，不给他的大脑一丁点喘息时间。  
  
他梦见很多很多奔跑。他的手和一个比自己矮了一截的金发男人拷在一起。金发男人穿着一件款式古老的米色毛衣，在街灯下与他相视而笑。他们在意大利餐馆昏暗环境的唯一一点烛光下对视，然后他说自己已经和工作结婚了。  
  
他梦见很多很多约会。和一些陌生的女人，偶尔出现了一两个陌生的男人。如同走马灯胶片一般的一长串面孔，这些人的面孔频繁变化他一个名字也说不上来。是为了案件吗？这是记忆还只是他大脑的杜撰？他明明已经戒断了可卡因。  
  
他梦见了枪，泳池，炸弹，和穿着大衣跌进游泳池冰凉的，漂白剂味道的水里窒息的感觉，他被水浸透像石块一样重的一角被一双手紧紧拉住。  
  
他梦见白金汉宫的烟灰缸，还有一些笑声。  
  
一个名字已经滑到他的嘴边。他脑中的齿轮被情感的沙砾死死卡住，几乎无法运转。  
  
他短暂地醒来，呆滞地看着输液袋上的医疗药品学名，感受冰凉的液体从输液管一路滑进他手背上的静脉。Hudson太太来过，她待得最久，一直在和他说话，但他的大脑还没有恢复运转，甚至无法理解她在说些什么；Lestrade来过，絮絮叨叨了一些没有意义的事情，一如既往，他开口要案子，那是他唯一关心的事情，但探长以一种从未见过的复杂神情默默离开了； Mycroft来过，他的哥哥只待了五分钟，因为他突然神情激动怒吼着让他滚开直到被赶过来的护士按住。血液涌上他的耳朵他控制不住自己，医院没有给他输镇静剂吗？或许没有，考虑到他的上瘾历史。  
  
他看着天花板，直到再次睡着。  
  
  
他梦见了枪击，梦见狙击手的红点在某一刻停滞，梦见血从金发男人的脑袋上流下，大片大片的血迹把他金色的头发粘在一起，凝固成了黑色的结块。他梦见自己附身上前查看尸体，翻看他的眼皮，那双本该神采奕奕的蓝色眼睛黯淡无光。他梦见自己尖叫尖叫再尖叫，他梦见自己和失去了呼吸的金发男人牵着手一起倒在思维宫殿的地板上。  
  
他梦见了那股特有的消毒剂混杂着福尔马林的味道。他梦见自己在工作，却因为心理的不平静而几乎无法集中精神工作，医用橡胶手套下的手指一阵滑腻几乎拿不住试管的边缘。茶色头发助手的眼睛下被黑色的圈浸透，疲惫的目光中也掩盖不了关心。她一言不发地将手放在了他的肩膀上。他可以推测出他们应该非常熟悉，私底下有过至少两个月的规律交往，熟悉到即将迈过同事或者朋友的界限。微笑的嘴角突然垂下，他面无表情地冷酷指出他不感兴趣，不顾助手错愕到受伤的目光，头也不回地径直走出房间。  
  
他梦见了自己把门重重摔在Mycroft脸上。他常年戴着面具、令人厌恶的多管闲事、操纵一切的同胞兄弟脸上终于出现了一丝惊愕。然而他并没有心情细细品味欣赏这个不寻常的难得时刻，而是穿着晨跑一头倒在了客厅的沙发里，忽略门外Mycroft模糊到一个词也听不清楚的话。  
  
他梦见Hudson太太关切的目光，她红着眼圈，一只手紧紧捂住嘴。“可怜的孩子。”她伸出手像是想安抚，他从沙发上一跃而起回到了自己的房间，心烦意乱到差点忘记开锁的方向。  
  
他梦见了心理咨询，全然的彻彻底底的无用。他坐在轮椅里，全程无视桌子另一端的女人。他拒绝开口说话。他的手再也停不住颤抖。Mycroft派来的人像把他送进咨询室的那样又一言不发地推着他的轮椅出去。他梦见好长一段时间自己甚至无法站立。  
  
他梦见了自己站在楼顶上，底下的人群和车辆渺小到宛如蚂蚁。他对着手机说了些什么，通话的另一端传来焦急的喊叫，还有些颤抖的恳求，最后是歇斯底里的威胁。他不予理会地挂断。然后毫不犹豫地把手机往身后一摔。他张开双臂。  
  
然后他坠落，坠落，坠落。  
  
“Sherlock!!!————”  
  
有什么人在绝望地大喊着他的名字。  
  
他醒来。  
  
他的喉咙干涩到几乎裂开，左手止不住地颤动，几乎无法按下床边呼叫值班护士的按钮。  
  
  
  
**  
  
他在医院里住了一个月，清醒的时间连1/3都不到，整个记忆都是一片混乱。Hudson太太每几天都来看他，她总是哭，但表现得十分镇定，以他房东太太的性格来说。偶尔清醒时的推测告诉他这样的住院已经不是第一次了，甚至都不是第二次。Mycroft在他半睡半醒的时候又来过一次，他听到自己的精神鉴定医师小心选择着措辞，“病人很不稳定，他现在不能再受更多的刺激了”。他冷哼出声，想要反驳却控制不住沉重的眼皮落下。  
  
一个月后他终于出了院，回到了221B。  
  
出院的时候他的手安稳如石，迈开腿走得飞快。然后在伸手打车的时候被一辆黑车接走直接送到家，Mycroft阴魂不散他甚至都懒得再反抗。  
  
主治医生给他开了病假，精神上的或其他什么证明。他在第一天只花了三分钟推测出看护，一个永远板着脸的高大中年女人，是Mycroft请来的人，看护每天雷打不动在八点用备用钥匙进门，完全无视他日复一日越发刻薄的吼叫，像是聋了一样无视的任何话任何反应，冷静地帮他整理床铺和房间，做好一天的三餐即使他几乎不去动，然后准时离开。  
  
他每天晨衣都懒得换，在自己客厅的沙发上干一切事情。Lestrade每周都来，他每次见面都会要案子，但Lestrade从来不给，于是他也拒绝开口有任何回应。“你不能再这样下去了，生活还是要向前看。”探长拍了拍他的肩膀，他瞪着墙上的枪眼，拒绝说话，直到探长叹着气离开。  
  
这样的生活持续了三个月。这期间他的状态不上不下。笔记本上从两年半前开始查不出任何他需要的信息。闭着眼睛他也知道是谁搞的鬼。Hudson太太体现了惊人的固执和坚决，阻止他出门接触和重建自己的流浪汉网络。他一天比一天暴躁，有时连床都不愿起，Hudson太太难过的表情在一开始非常有用，但之后他彻底下定决心要和Mycroft怄气到底。导致看护后来多了一项把他从床上物理意义上拽出来的任务。Mycroft多管闲事的大鼻子有时伸得比他的雨伞还长。一周后他以躺在客厅地板上不去睡觉来抗议。之后看护换了性别，变成一个保镖模样的人，每天来两次221B，一次把从床上他拽起来，一次把他扔回床上，如果他换掉了睡衣就把外套剥了再扔回床上。两周后他把冰箱的电源拔掉，被没有发现“陈年尸块”的事实惊了一下，先推测他住院的时候Hudson太太或者Mycroft的人过来清理了冰箱，再重新取出记忆后得出清理的时间要远比这更早，至少在他曾经的室友死去后三到四个月的期间。  
  
然后他睡在了不再制冷的冰箱里。有时是浴缸，有时是衣柜。  
  
他从未上楼。  
  
唯一比他青年时低谷要好一点的部分是至少他没去找海洛因，连想一想的念头都没有。他甚至都没有去用那些尼古丁贴片。看起来他死去的室友还是在他身上留下了一些好的影响，虽然在其他方面将他从内心到大脑彻底击垮毁得什么都没有剩下。  
  
“我不会给一个瘾君子任何案子，我也不会给一个疯子任何案子！”Lestrade最后一次来的时候终于忍无可忍，“你最好快点给我好起来！他已经死了，再也不会回来了，你要接受这个事实，然后给我好好地活下去。他一定不想看到你像现在这个样子。”  
  
“那就给我案子，我好得很。”他穿着晨袍，躺在沙发上说，“我本来就是这个样子。”  
  
Lestrade一把抓起外套，潦草套上后夺门而出，他走的时候眼里仿佛有泪光闪过。之后再也没有来过。  
  
  
三个月后，Mycroft终于屈尊亲自登门拜访。  
  
“走开。”他头也不回地说，仅仅裹着床单，靠在扶手椅的后背上一动不动。  
  
“你我都知道你不能再这样下去了。”Mycroft温和地说。  
  
“走开。”他戏剧性地把椅子转了整整一圈，坚持道，一只手指向门口，“你还在等什么，想要我给你泡茶吗？”  
  
“如果你想的话。”Mycroft审视的目光仿佛要穿透他的脸，“我今天来是因为有一个好消息要给你。”  
  
“什么？”他不屑一顾地冷哼出声，“你终于同意给我看John 的完整资料了吗？不胜感激，除了你就是封锁信息的那个人的这个事实。”  
  
“关于John Watson……你还记得多少？”Mycroft没有理会他的回复，而是有些小心翼翼地问，谨慎地看着他的脸，雨伞轻轻敲击着地板。  
  
“John Watson，我之前的室友，就住楼上。前军医，去过阿富汗，后来在一家私立诊所工作，兼职我的助手和博客作家。”他一一列举，“粉红色的研究，游泳池边的炸弹，贝尔戈维亚丑闻，巴斯克维尔猎犬。就查到这么多。拜你所赐。”  
  
“查到……”Mycroft若有所思的样子，“天呐，你真的把什么都删掉了，不是吗？”  
  
他一言不发。  
  
“你记得他是怎么死的吗？”Mycroft问，丝毫不顾他猛然退缩的样子。  
  
“我梦到我站在楼顶和他打电话告别。我没有及时跳下去，他被狙击手击中了脑袋。”他瞪着眼前的空气，“我害死了他。那不是个梦，对吗？”  
  
“那不是个梦。”  
  
他闭起眼睛，深吸一口气，又睁开。“现在你可以走了吗？把John的资料给我然后直接出去，回到你的办公桌后去处理随便什么国际大事。”  
  
“那不是个梦。”Mycroft置若罔闻地说下去，“你害死了他。你杀了John Watson。”  
  
“闭嘴！”他突然大吼，声音破碎到甚至都不像他自己的，直起身挥舞着双臂差点把床单弄掉，又或许这正是Mycroft嫌他不够难堪激怒他的目的。清了清喉咙， “滚，不要再踏进我的门一步。” 他极力恢复冷静继续说道，“我试过了，我已经要跳下去了，但还不够快。我真的试过了。”  
  
“你还不明白吗？”Mycroft看着他的目光几乎称得上是怜悯了，“你杀死了John Watson，因为你就是John Watson。”  
  
  
  
**  
  
他愣住了，“我不明白你在说什么。”  
  
“消沉了一年之后你表现得逐渐好了起来，又开始正常工作正常约会，不得不说，连我都被欺骗了。”Mycroft用修建得整整齐齐的指甲剐蹭着伞柄，虽然只有短短几秒，也暴露了他其实并没有看上去得那么镇定，“我们谁都没有意料到你会用这样的方式一直逃避下去，John。”  
  
理解了Mycroft的每一个词后，他的头再次炸开。“你在说什么，Mycroft？”他茫然地攒紧了椅子的扶手，“我是Sherlock Holmes。我是你弟弟。你疯了吗？”  
  
“你的主治医师说要由着你的自我认知来沟通，避免更多的刺激。几次失败的尝试后我也不得不承认他说的是对的，但今天不同。”Mycroft挺直了身体微微前倾，他的目光甚至可以说带了些恳求，“John，Sherlock还活着。他这三年来一直在瓦解Moriarty犯罪网络的余党，还要提防你不受莫兰攻击。我很抱歉欺骗了你，但这是唯一能确保你安全的办法，我们谁都没有想到你会这样应对他的死亡。”  
  
他听清楚了每一个词，却仿佛每一个字都没有听进去。他的右腿虚弱得连站都站不起来，不得不仅靠左腿支撑。左手又开始颤抖了，差点连椅子扶手都握不住。“我不知道你在说什么，我不是John Watson，他是我的室友。”他缩起脖子，摇摇晃晃地站起来，把餐桌上所有的东西，那些档案夹，墨水罐，零零碎碎的小东西（他惊恐得发现自己突然叫不出一些实验器材的名称），一股脑儿全部扫在了地上，“他死了，你疯了。”他的声调高到不像自己。为什么他无法保持冷静？  
  
“我们都以为你会挺过去过上正常生活。看起来也似乎如此，然而一年前你突然性情大变，直到开始向Lestrade嚷嚷着要案子他才意识到你一直没有走出去……”Mycroft还在自顾自地说话。他只想大喊大叫直到大英政府闭嘴，他应该吗？  
  
他跌跌撞撞地往自己房间走去，徒劳地想锁上门把Mycroft和他莫名其妙的胡话挡在门外。然而他的左手太过虚弱。洗手间的门开着，他往里望了一眼，一个满头乱糟糟黑色卷发的高个男人裹着一条同样乱糟糟的床单，瞪大了灰色的眼睛怒发冲冠地回望着他。“看到了吗？”他胜利地哈了一声，像抓住救命稻草一样指着镜子，“我是Sherlock Holmes，你病了，Mycroft，病得很严重，你应该去看医生。”  
  
“你的大脑欺骗了你！John。”Mycroft提高了声调，他的头发在刚才与门把手争斗的过程中被蹭乱了，配合着日渐升高的发际线十分可笑，“你在自己的大脑里模拟出了Sherlock的思维宫殿，然后改写了事实认为死的人是你自己而不是Sherlock Holmes，然后再作为Sherlock活下去。我之前也向Sherlock隐瞒了你的情况，他昨天刚回来的时候才告诉他，只要你准备好了就可以见他。”  
  
他的大脑仿佛被炸弹炸成了两半。镜子里的男人痛苦地捂住自己的头，弯腰靠在了洗手台上，牢牢揪住自己的头发。上帝啊，他一定又尖叫了。221的大门外传来了猛烈的敲击声，是Hudson 太太回家了吗？还是他的叫声惊动了警察？他希望是后者，这样至少可以把还在喋喋不休的Mycroft赶出去，虽然只会有一会儿。  
  
“……你总是告诉他要仁慈点，求你了，对他也仁慈点吧。他之前一直都不知道。”仁慈点，仁慈点，Mycroft话中的那个词仿佛一把刀直接绞进了他的脑壳，这次头痛的爆炸感几乎是之前加起来的两倍，伴随着他更加痛苦的尖叫是有人破门而入的声音。  
  
“Mycroft，我告诉过你别逼他！”一个和他一模一样的声音，随之而来的还有刚才他在镜子里看到的人出现在他房间门口。  
  
一个和他长得一模一样的人。  
  
这个人穿着一件和他衣柜里款式相同的深色长大衣，头发和他唯一不同的是整齐很多。他的灰眼睛里满是怒火和惊恐，近乎癫狂，投射向Mycroft的目光仿佛能把他烧穿；然后这个人的目光转向了他，怒火消失了，只剩下惊恐，还有无穷无尽的悲伤。  
  
“不可能。”摇着头，这是他唯一能说的话。  
  
“John，”闯入者哀求道，伸出手抱住他揪着自己身上床单的左手，力气大到他怎么也甩不开，“对不起。”  
  
“这不可能。”他喃喃道，回头看洗手间的镜子。  
  
一个金发中带点灰色的男人瞪着憔悴的蓝眼睛惊恐地回望着他。  
  
他举起手，镜子里的男人也举起手；他摸摸自己的脸，镜子里的男人也摸摸自己的脸。  
  
“我操。”他说。  
  
“John？John！”焦急的声音。Sherlock还活着，就在他的眼前。  
  
他昏了过去。  
  
  
**  
  
他梦见Sherlock在莱辛巴赫的楼顶一跃而下。  
  
他梦见自己在酒吧间流连，喝到烂醉，醉到呕吐。数不清的一次性约会。他不在乎伴侣的性别，因为他曾有过机会，Sherlock说自己不感兴趣，但后来态度却自相矛盾。他们其实曾有过机会，只是他把它们全都浪费了。  
  
他梦见自己和医院的护士约会，以为一切都走上了正轨，那个护士叫Mary。  
  
他梦见自己控制不住地练习着演绎法，模仿Sherlock的思维，渴望能和死去的好朋友在某种意义上离得更近。  
  
他梦见自己推测出Sherlock自杀的真正原因。  
  
他梦见那个夜晚，他看着镜子里的自己。他在思维宫殿里掏出枪，对准了镜子中的金发男人。  
  
Sherlock Holmes为了保护John Watson而死去。事情不该是这样的。Sherlock Holmes可以活下来，只要John Watson死去。  
  
他想起了一切。  
  
  
  
**  
  
醒来的时候，Sherlock就坐在他的床边担心地望着他，紧紧抓着他的手，仿佛他一松开John就会消失不见。  
  
“John，”他死而复生的朋友小心翼翼地说，握着他的手抓得更紧了。  
  
“这事儿没完，”John说，“你最好给我个解释，然后我好揍你。”  
  
  
-End-

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的大纲 – 灰尘。助手。床单。


End file.
